1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that has an image formation function, and a system that includes the apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to technology for controlling license information in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are license control systems that control a software license installed in a device. In such a system, a license is issued after submission of information unique to a device (such as a serial number) to which software is to be installed, which prevents the software from being used in devices other than the device to which the software is to be installed, that is to say, outside of the scope of the license.
However, when an enduser buys a new device, or the like, there is a need for the software used in the old device to continue to be usable in the new device as well. In order to realize this, it is necessary to transfer software license information to the new device from the old device. However, the functionality and structure of conventional license control systems are insufficient for realizing transfer of license information between devices while preventing software from being used outside the scope of its license.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-107468 has been proposed in order to cope with such a problem. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-107468, a license in a transfer source device can be reliably invalidated, and also license information can be transferred to the new device from the old device, and furthermore, it is possible for a server apparatus to collectively control exchange of the license between devices.